Penguin Legends
Penguin Legends is a crossover fanfiction story written by MarioFan65. This story consists penguin franchises of Club Penguin, Penguin Diner, Happy Feet, Penguins of Madagascar, Surf's Up, The Pebble and the Penguin, Chilly Willy, Avenger Penguins and 3-2-1 Penguins! as they team up in order to stop the Feather God from destroying dimensions. This story take place one year after the events of Club Penguin And Happy Feet: The Rise of Protobot. This story was released on December 30, 2017. Characters *Bambadee *Penny *Mumble *Skipper *Kowalski *Rico *Private *Cody Maverick *Hubie *Chilly Willy *Marlon *Bluey *Rocky *Captain Zidgel *Midgel *Fidgel *Kevin *Gloria *Erik *Memphis *Norma Jean *Maurice *Michelle *Seymour *Atticus *Bo (Boadicea) *Miss Viola *Mrs. Astrakhan *Ramón *Raul *Rinaldo *Nestor *Lombardo *Carmen *Lovelace *The Mighty Sven *Noah the Elder *Phoenix *Catherine *Shippo *Perxio *Rio *Feather *Eddie *Hugh *Esequiel the Tickle Inventor *Josesito *Montay *Cho Cho *Charles Green *Roy the Elder *Xever the Elder *Black *Blue *Pink *Purple *Vats *Professor Digital *Siri *Wifi *Shouty *Turbino *Shooter Guinings (minor) *Art (minor) *Nicole *Pally *Roofhowse *Blizzard *Jangrah *Lorna *Sydmull *Gary the Gadget Guy *Jet Pack Guy *Rookie *Aunt Arctic *Dot *Rory *Cadence *Rockhopper *Sensei *Alpha *Delta *Chef Pete *Chef Alby *Chef Sully *Frederick Flipper *Classified *Short Fuse *Eva *Corporal *Alex *Gloria the Hippo *Marty *Melman *King Julien *Mort/Smart Mort *Maurice the Lemur *Vitaly *Gia *Stefano *Sonya (minor) *Mr. Burtworth *Chicken Joe *Lani Aliikai *Ezekiel "Big Z/Geek" Topanga *Reggie Belafonte *Mike Abromowitz *Kelly (minor) *Rob (minor) *Marina *Rocko *Timmy *Petra *Beany *Maxie *Gooney *Smedley *Jason and Michelle *Herbert P. Bear *Klutzy *Boss Skua *Dave/Dr. Octavius Brine *Tank "The Shredder" Evans *Drake *Major Bull *Sgt. Hogwash *Mr. Caractacus P. Doom *Harry Slime *Baron von Cavitus *Dino *Frankie *Vinnie *Francesco *Brokebeak *Furry the Skua (minor) *Morticus Khan *Dr. Watermelon Bawkings (minor) *Pineapple (minor) *Our Universe *Feather God *Shard Penguins *Smart Gary (illusion) *Smart Bambadee (illusion) *Polygon Man (illusion) *Lord Sensei (illusion) *Virus (cameo) *Vabuu (cameo) *Captain Compudata (cameo, flashback) *Tuki (cameo) *Pac-Man (cameo) *Tabuu (cameo, post credits) *Dinoy the Tyrannosaurus (indirectly mentioned) *Zorry the Tyrannosaurus (indirectly mentioned) *Mario (indirectly mentioned) *Tusk (mentioned) *Superman (mentioned) *Shantae (indirectly mentioned) *Doctor Strange (mentioned) *Princess Peach (mentioned) Production A all-lead penguin crossover story was planned since 2015. In World Penguin Day 2017, a promo art of Mumble, Bambadee and Private was released in DeviantArt to promote Penguin Legends. Penguin Legends was originally set to release in summer 2017, but delayed due to production of Club Penguin And Happy Feet: The Rise of Protobot. The story is now stalled on December 2017. On December 2017, The Pebble and the Penguin characters are added to the story. Charles Green will make an appearance in the story, dedicated to the YouTuber, TheAngryGrandpaShow who died on December 10, 2017. On January 15, 2018, the game Penguin Diner will be included as the ninth and last penguin franchise to be included. 10 chapters were originally set, but now added a amount to 16 chapters long to fit for a longer crossover lead story. On July 18, 2018, 18 chapters will be included for the big story. Chapters *Chapter 1: The Penguin Heroes *Chapter 2: Snow Hill Island *Chapter 3: Villain Unite *Chapter 4: Penguins from Other Dimensions *Chapter 5: The North Wind *Chapter 6: Shards on the Loose *Chapter 7: The Internet World *Chapter 8: Penguintopia *Chapter 9: The Subspace Secret *Chapter 10: The Meeting *Chapter 11: Pen Gu Island *Chapter 12: Pirate Ships and Doomships Part 1 *Chapter 13: Pirate Ships and Doomships Part 2 *Chapter 14: Come a Little Bit Closer *Chapter 15: The End of the Multiverse *Chapter 16: The Multiverse War *Chapter 17: Fight Against Feather God *Chapter 18/Epilogue: Rise Again Trivia *This is the first Happy Feet story to feature different franchises crossover together for one story rather than Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover. *In Chapter 4, when Rico say "Yabba yabba doo!" is a reference to The Flintstones. *This story has a lot of numerous references on songs throughout the story. **Francesco say "It Burns! Burns! Burns" from Loco Loco when Phoenix use his power attack on the skuas. **Mumble say "Mambo Number 5" by Lou Bega after Skipper laser attack the doomship. **Cody say "He was lightning before the thunder", a reference on the lyrics on "Thunder" by Imagine Dragons". **Mumble say "He's going to dance through the danger.", a reference on the song "Dance Through the Danger" from the video game Shantae: Half-Genie Hero. **President Black say "Welcome to my house. Baby take control now.", a reference on the lyrics of "My House" by Flo Rida. *When Esequiel is checking one of the universes to go refers Universe 0.5. of the Happy Feet 0.5. comunnity and MG-LX-MS-TA of the Happy Feet - Future Times comunnity. *The naga lady who kissed Private in the cheeks in the Penguintopia song is Tuki from Shantae: Half-Genie Hero. Tuki will make an appearance in future stories like the Shantae and Aladdin trilogy. *When DanielD say "I don't want to move for the next two years where everyone complains about the new island that doesn't have any features that we all wanted like no puffles." references Club Penguin Island. This is most likely a reference to the negative response of the game in which why fans of the original game doesn't like the features and gameplay for the app, despite most of the features being for members only. In the Crossover Omniverse Saga community, the Club Penguin Island party never happen in which the penguins would be moving to a new island in 2017. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions